


Dreams of the nightmares haunting

by TrashForever



Category: Homestuck
Genre: :D, ??? - Freeform, Blood, Dave Needs A Hug, Dave??, Depressing, Depression, Disassociation, Game Over, How Do I Tag, Karkat - Freeform, Karkat is best, Lots of it, M/M, Meteorstuck, Mild Language, Some Karkat, The Dave child is sad, Timelines, basically Dave feelies, dave - Freeform, eventually, hes going to get one, maybe some game over, poor Dave, trigger warning, umm, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-27
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-27 09:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8395780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashForever/pseuds/TrashForever
Summary: Story about Dave and karkat. In which karkat is wonderful and Dave is depressed. Placed on the meteor.BLOOD warning, also Daves a bit lost.SWEARING warning, Karkat and DaveI don't flipping know, just tell me what you guys think  I'm experimenting with styleswhat better than to vent into homestuck?





	1. Chapter 1

The days drift in and out, passing over and over above my eyes. I can't help but stare at the brilliant blue that burns. The clouds drift endlessly against it.  
The world shifts all around and yet I can't seem to join among the change, like it's simply not meant for me. The time slips away, an empty face seem lost in the sea of haze, no matter how hard I grasp nothing seems to change.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Those pointy shades, once familiar look strange on the empty face of who was once important to me. 

Red.

It's sticky and flowing, disgustingly warm.

What happens now seems to be in Time's grasp, not mine. But when was it ever mine?

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The gray surrounds and holds true, no longer the smell of blood, but the smell of stone and age. Faces familiar yet distant talk meaningless words and syllables, white noise against the veil. Three years stretch before me; three years of this gray world.

Sharp red eyes  
Not mine  
They're the color of blood  
But they don't mean someone's life is draining before me  
They don't mean there will be pain and suffering

They're beautiful.

 

I don't deserve them.


	2. Continuation?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More about karkat 
> 
> Save these children

Warmth, filling and happy.  
It's what those red eyes are  
They fill my chest with the feeling of being.  
I've never felt like this.  
Those pointy shades seem meaningless, angry, compared to these burning eyes.  
The face of the burning eyes snarls and shouts with hallow anger, but when those eyes meet mine, it's like time slows and the world calms. They're grounding

Caring

I don't deserve them.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

My eyes, a shade of red so hideous compared to the other pair, fill with tears.  
Endlessly they drain, like a storm that had spent too long brewing.

There are those beautiful red eyes again, so close they make everything else irrelevant.

Warm arms surround me.

Gentle words are whispered.

Soft hands cup my face

Eyes gazing into mine

I love those eyes

 

 

I don't deserve them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment if you guys want more.


	3. ???

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams of nightmares

Red surrounds  
It soaks into the earth and its copper scent fills my head. I shiver, the checkered landscape all around is painted with it.

Blood.

I look to the sky hoping to find solace in its blue canvas. The sky is dripping black with death

I collapse to my knees, clutching the hilt of a broken sword. Bodies lay scattered around in the sea of red. Friends? No, family is what they are. Were.

I scramble to my feet, hoping to find a living soul in the carnage. I check the blue, the gold, the black 

No life  
No time

I stumble across another body, one I didn't expect to see. Black and gray with orange nubs. It was silly to think someone as precious as him could be spared. Red eyes stare lifelessly at the broken sky. Red eyes that once held life are now glassy and empty. 

I choke on my sob.

 

I jerk awake. Gasping heavily I heave myself off the mattress and land with a crash on gray stone floor. Taking a moment, I realize I'm in my bedroom on the meteor.

I lay limply on the ground, trying to catch my breath. Same gray walls; same gray floor; same gray ceiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters will get longer if I feel this fic will last


	4. Dreams of the days

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of an actual story, sorry about inconsistent writing style. I haven't written before.  
> What is this even, idk.  
> Karkat smol

The ceiling was my entertainment as I lay there, not moving, not thinking. Swallowing bile that had come up in the back of my throat I try several times to calm down, but ultimately failing.

Tripping over myself to stand, I stumble over to my door, suddenly feeling very trapped. I had to get out.

The hallways were gray  
The rooms were gray  
The meteor is gray

The sky is black.

I somehow manage to make it to the common room (living room thingy) and flop on the cushioned couch.

It was silent.

 

I hate silence.

 

After a while I finally manage to doze, when I was jerked awake at the sound of the transportalizer. I lay still, hoping to discourage anyone who might want to interact with me. I don't think I can manage a whole sentence right now, gogforbid a conversation.

Soft footsteps echo as the person shuffles around the Tv, putting a dvd in. I feel a small shift as the person sits on the ground and leans back on the couch.

I risk a look from behind my shades, realizing it was just Karkat. His dull

red eyes 

looks at the Tv with disinterest.

He seems to be struggling to stay awake, constantly having to stop his head from falling back and leaning against my leg.

I force my coiled muscles to relax, trying not to think how quiet the normally loud and harsh the small troll is.

Quiet...

But not silent

The hum of the Tv and the gentle breath of Karkat were actually

Calming

Grounding

 

I force myself to sit up, feeling like a stranger that was watching my body do what it wants. Karkat, not expecting such sudden movement, jumps and grumbles angrily in distaste.

After awkwardly staring at each other I finally move to one side of the couch, freeing up space for him to sit. Karkat glares a moment, with his

red eyes

bright

alive

before hauling himself up and into the open couch space, curling up. Most others were asleep, for it was the assigned 'night' of this forsaken gray rock.

I look at the Tv, feigning interest in the brightly lit screen. Staring at it seemed like a plan, that is, until Karkat slumped over, asleep.

His face calm

gentle

relaxed.

He seems to be tipping over slightly, falling slowly, unable to hold himself up. Until he finally leans over enough to lean against me. He was

warm

soft

grounding

I was tense, not in the sense he might attack out of nowhere, but the fact I was actually being

touched 

pressed against

warmed.

It was unlike all the times I had to touch someone to attack or pull them out of danger, there was no threat to destroy or to run away from.

Everything else was indistinct compared to him. 

He is real

He is here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually like this.
> 
> Hence the updating 2-3 times a day.
> 
> I'm a comment and Kudos whore


	5. Spaghetti?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wtf is going on.... Spaghetti? This chapter is a filler, not serious in anyway and will not affect the plot. Don't worry

The mattress sucks ass

Utter ass

The alchemized bullshit creaks and bends unnaturally. But, it's kinda nice, to have some sort of reminder where you're at.  
It jabs into me as I try to eat the alchemized equivalent to spaghetti.

Karkat had dragged his Laptop grub thing into my room to watch a movie marathon.

We're currently side by side, sitting on the edge of the mattress looking at the bright screen in a dark room.

He looks positively disgusted with me.

Maybe not me, the spaghetti  

Spaghetti, man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't update over the weekends, I'm too lazy


	6. Halloween bash

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Messing around... Halloween ?????! But it's already November...

Who thought Halloween was a good idea.

Yeah I know the old people thought it would keep evil spirits away, but who's the shit that decided to keep dressing up as stupid things to get candy?

And fucking hell, a lot of the time, the candys drugged or got blades in it.

But, with a radical sigh, I decide to actually participate.

Rose had scheduled a Halloween 'get together' so her and I could see the trolls costumes. Of course she decided it was a good idea to try to teach the alien species with no idea about human holidays about /Halloween/ first.

~~~~~~~~~~

I wear an amazing as fuck headless horseman getup with a jack-o-lantern on my face. (*cough* ReaperFromHalloweenOverwatch *cough*) it was already difficult enough to see out of thing, but with my sunglasses it was impossible. So, I have them in my pocket for when I want to spookily remove my head to reveal a cool kid beneath. Plus its dark enough in it for the light not to fuck with my eyes.

Red

I try not to think about it.

In the commons area, it was like the ghost of Halloweens ass puked all over the place. The walls were black and decorated in fake webs with black and orange sparkly glitter on it. The couch was push against one of the walls, along with tables but the tables have trashy alchemized cookies and punch. 

Candy up the ass, it's freaking everywhere.

I don't even look at Rose's witch costume, or Kanaya's vampire costume. I sit awquardly on the couch, wincing. The costume I chose liked to pinch.

Karkat walked in a few moments later with Terezi. Terezi's a cop and Karkats wearing the cutest candy corn themed sweater. His horns were also painted slightly brighter to emphasize the candy corn. (Karkats trickster outfit basically)

I just slump into the couch and try not to stare

At his

Red  
Eyes

 

A while later Vriska had wondered in as a giant spider. 

Terezi sat with me a bit before going with Viska somewhere, probably to make out or something.

Karkat was kinda just standing around, looking as awquard as I feel. Internally.

Eventually, he wondered over to me and sat down. I slowly reached up and twisted the jack-o-lantern to face him, even though I'm still sitting forward.

He glares with his sharp eyes, puffing his cheeks slightly like I insulted him with this simple movement. 

Not before long, curiosity overrode whatever he had in mind and scooted closer to get a better look at my face. The pumpkins face, I mean.

I tried to breathe normally, but he was really close and I had to strain not to move any closer.

Red eyes  
Looking into mine

I scoot back, breathing became difficult as I tried to calm down. Karkat leaned back, confused for a moment before taking on that worried look. 

Like he cared

He did

I don't deserve him.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I fell asleep somehow. I wake up to the sound of quiet voices.

"Do You Think We Should Leave Them?"

"Yes, let them have their cuddle jam."

Against my side there was something so warm, comforting. I tilt my head to look and see Karkat snuggled against me, asleep.

The jack-o-lantern head had fallen off and is sitting in my lap.

I don't register that my eyes are uncovered as I drift back asleep.

~~~~~~~~~~~

I'm awoken again by the shifting at my side. Karkat seems to have woken up and is wiggling slightly. He sits up, but is still pressed against me. 

I feel a warm huff on my face as he seems to be leaning in very close. 

A soft hand brushes my cheek gently

Caring

My eyes drift open and I'm met with those warm

Loving

Red eyes

Gazing into my

Red eyes

 

My....

 

Oh FUCK

 

I jerk backwards and fall off the couch, scrambling to grasp my sunglasses. 

Nonono...

He's seen my eyes

My awful eyes

Finally my hands grasp my sunglasses and I shove them on my face before I make the decision to ABSCOND.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will be continued in the next chapter
> 
>  
> 
> If you haven't noticed, I'm trying not to type dialogue. Its the most awquard and gross thing.
> 
> P.s only expect cuddles from me
> 
> P.p.s. I really like typing in a style I call 'misty eye'  
> It what I did in the first few chapters, where when you read (or write in my case) you get kinda fogged by the words and the setting around you seems to fade slightly because of such descriptive words.
> 
> Atleast, it's like that for me.
> 
> I might switch back to that style


	7. Halloween pt.2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation
> 
> Um
> 
> #TW: panic attack  
> More info about panic attacks in A/N

Dave: get away

      done.

 

 

      I sprint blindly from the commons, not knowing where to go

 

_Breathe_

 

I collapse against an unknown wall, pressing my palms against my face, trying to think. To stop shaking. To calm down.

 

_Stop showing emotion_

 

My chest feels like it's going to explode. I'm shaking horribly but I can't seem to

 

_**You're showing emotion.** _

 

I choke back a sob, my head filled with anything, everything awful.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

a warm presence hovers at my side

 

familiar

 

arms wrap around my shoulders

 

words are whispered gently in a voice not meant for quiet

 

I clutch at this warmth

This presence

 

they care

they love

 

 

 

after an eternity, I manage to catch my breath and control my tremors. My thoughts and feelings slow. I move And blink owlishly at the person who is still holding me in a tight embrace.

 

karkat.

 

he's shaking and breathing heavily, holding me so close, like I might drift away at any moment. Without a thought I reach up with both of my hands and cup his face. He jerks and looks down at me with

love

 

my lip quivers

 

he gazes at my sunglasses a moment before reaching up and grabbing them. Before he can remove them I clasp his hand in a vice grip, afraid because he'll see my

 

awful

 

red eyes

 

He tugs them gently off my face, peering with those luminescent eyes into mine. He brushes a gentle thumb across my dark circles, like they are bruised and might hurt. He seems to be drinking in my eyes, my freckles, my cheekbones

 

he leans in close, our noses almost touching. 

I can't bear to look at him. I close my eyes.

 

Soft lips kiss both my eyelids

 

I feel tears well and drip down my cheeks. I clutch at this wonderful, amazing, beautiful being. I sob into his shoulder, openingly, not keeping down anything.

 

and he still held me

he still cared

 

 

i love him 

and he loves me

 

 

with those

red eyes

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If someone if having a panic attack, don't touch them.  
> Most panic attacks are induced by assault(sexual and other) or PTSD of such things. Touching them will only make it worse unless you know for sure that this isn't the case, or they ask to be touched (I.E.: hugs and such)  
> Karkat was panicking at Dave panicking and it turned into a panic hug.
> 
>  
> 
>    
> Plz gimme dem Kudos and dat dank comment  
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Huggle Bug


	8. Misty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misty eyes  
> Peer into the misty sky
> 
> Read on  
> In hopes of seeing the quiet song played  
> trapped in  
> the mist with only
> 
> Time
> 
> No time

Sleep is one of the things I can achieve if those

Warms arms

Red eyes

are with me. They ease my tense silence, they calm my turmoil of twisting emotions.  
Those angry shouts quiet to 

whisper  
Lovingly

cherishingly

For me. Why he chose me, of such a diverse crowd baffles me yet...

satisfies me

Fills me with happiness

To have him, to love him. I could never have asked for more.

Eating is easier, gentle prods for food from those

soft hands  
Warm words

are all it takes.

To live, is easier with him.

Better with him.

Talking comes naturally. To express myself to him is as easy as

Breathing

Breathing is easier, like I had a plastic bag over my face my entire life, living each day in suffocation.

Those 

red eyes

Peering into mine

but there is  
no fear

No hurt

no rejection

There is only love

I love him  
I can't fathom why he loves me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When he spoke to me about that time

time  
No time

When blood painted the walls

Green  
Blue  
Brown  
Fuchsia  
Jade  
Yellow

When honks echoed through these halls  
When fear was the only prominent feeling

those beautiful

Red eyes

were filled with tears

 

I held him as the story was told

I whispered 

I touched 

He grasped my shirt and choked on his tears, trying to keep these emotions at bay. But I coaxed and comforted , telling

these emotions are ok

To not be ashamed

That I will love you, Karkat Vantas for the rest of my 

Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg Dirkapation  
> That was wonderful
> 
> Mm mm 
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you


End file.
